You're Crashing, But You're No Wave
by In the sea of night
Summary: Se isso acontece, é porque Deus deixa que aconteça, e quando dizemos "eu não compreendo", ele vai responder "Eu não me importo".


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, esse lorde das trevas que vive das lágrimas derramadas sobre os personagens mortos.

**Warnings**

**. **Yaoi, slash, lemon e muitos feels.

**. **Válido ressaltar que a doença de Itachi é puramente fictícia. Procurei saber o máximo que pude sobre transplantes de coração e os procedimentos resultantes; mesmo assim, há coisas aqui tiradas da minha cabeça, portanto não levem a sério porque há bastante informação inventada aqui.

**. **Tobirama está completamente OOC, mas eu não me arrependo de nada.

* * *

You're crashing,

but you're no wave

damn heart  
I had enough

– Thomas Dybdahl, _Damn Heart_

"_Eu te amo."_

Ele ouvira isso tantas vezes.

A primeira havia sido no quinto ou sexto encontro. Último ano do ensino médio e Itachi finalmente perdera a paciência com ele. _"O que eu tenho que fazer para você parar de me perseguir?"_, sibilou venenosamente.

Shisui, que estivera esperando-o fora da sua sala de aula apenas para oferecer-se para carregar seu material – e para ser novamente rejeitado, como todas as outras vezes –, tinha a resposta na ponta da língua e a deu rápida e prontamente, como se esperasse aquela pergunta há eras.

"_Você poderia sair comigo"._

E ele de fato _esperava _aquela pergunta há muito tempo, Itachi pensou amargamente, observando o enorme sorriso que aparecera no rosto dele com a sua hesitante aceitação. Questionou-se quantas garotas aquela sorriso já havia levado para a sua cama, e imediatamente arrependeu-se de ter concordado, porém agora não havia mais volta.

"_Te pego às sete"_, ele disse, e antes que Itachi pudesse murmurar uma desculpa qualquer, ele já saíra correndo enquanto o sinal do fim do período soava estridentemente, doendo em seus ouvidos.

Shisui o levou para assistir a um filme do Bruce Lee e fez questão de pagar a sua entrada, irritando-o infinitamente. No meio do filme, beijou furtivamente sua orelha e gargalhou quando Itachi lhe deu um soco (não um tapa, soco mesmo, e seu polegar ficou doendo por dias porque esquecera-se de deixa-lo fora do punho).

"_Esqueça, Shisui. Não sou assim."_

"_Você pode até não ser", _ele replicou, esfregando a bochecha. _"Mas vou totalmente fazer você ficar gay por mim, espera só."_

A vontade de Itachi de arrebentar a cara dele ali mesmo, naquela sala escura, era quase incontrolável, ainda mais com Bruce Lee inspirando-o tanto com seus pontapés e seus _roundhouse kicks,_ mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu conter-se, pressionando a mão com o dedo doído entre as coxas, como se temesse que fugisse do seu controle novamente.

Mas a noite não fora uma perda total. Compraram _pretzels_ e comeram no mirante, observando as luzes da cidade.

"_Essa cidade é ótima, não importa o que digam"_, Shisui falou, apoiado na mureta que os separava de um desfiladeiro de pelo menos 20 metros em linha reta até lá em baixo. Iluminado apenas pela lâmpada do poste, Itachi percebeu como era bonito, não apenas atraente, e virou o rosto, incomodado. Shisui notou isso e riu da cara dele, aumentando o vermelho em seu rosto. Três coisas que Itachi aprenderia sobre ele ao longo dos anos era que ele ria como Deus, sua mente era um diamante e sua alma era luminosa como um feixe de sol.

Deitado em sua cama, pensou em como não gostara de ter saído com ele, mas também como _quase _chegara a isso.

_Ele já teve o queria, agora vai ter que me deixar em paz._

Quando Shisui o convidou novamente para ir ao cinema, estavam na sua casa assistindo televisão (Shisui sendo meio que um primo distante, sua mãe o convidava uma vez ou outra, e ele aceitava toda vez que via uma oportunidade para encher seu saco).

"_Não."_

"_Ah, qual é"_, ele reclamou, e em voz alta: _"Senhora Mikoto, convença Itachi a ir ao cinema comigo, por favor?"_

"_Você deveria ir, filho"_, ela disse, sorrindo seu sorriso amável. _"Você passa tempo demais em casa."_

O sorriso de _arrá, ganhei _na cara dele era enlouquecedor, mas Itachi andaria nu pelas ruas da cidade antes de perder a compostura na frente da mãe.

"_Se você ousar me beijar novamente, não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos", _grunhiu para ele.

"_Oooh, primo, por que tão feroz?", _perguntou, provocadoramente inocente, porém em voz abençoadamente baixa, sem que Mikoto ouvisse.

Itachi conseguia ouvir seus próprios dentes rangendo.

E foi assim que começou. Com o tempo, foi percebendo que quando Shisui não estava sendo um maldito filho-da-puta sacana, era até mesmo _fácil _gostar dele, e Itachi percebia que o chão sob seus pés tornara-se fino como uma camada de gelo de um rio em outubro. _Não _iria gostar dele, não_ mesmo_.

Então, naquele quinto (ou teria sido o sexto?) fatídico encontro, aconteceu.

"_Itachi, você quer namorar comigo?"_

Itachi, em geral muito bom para se controlar, sentiu uma vontade horrível de rir pela maneira como ele perguntara aquilo, como se fosse absolutamente nada, como se estivesse lhe oferecendo uma xícara de café. Sentia o riso por trás dos lábios, uma coisa nervosa, histérica, que ele não deixaria sair. Não obstante, não conseguiu impedir um sorriso de transparecer diante do absurdo daquilo.

"_As pessoas não costumam ao menos beijarem-se antes de pensar em ter algo sério?"_.

"_Se é assim que você quer", _Shisui disse, e inclinou para tocar seus lábios. Foi uma sensação macia e morna, tão casual como qualquer outro contato humano, que durou muito pouco tempo para Itachi poder recuar (diabos, ficara tão surpreso que nem sabia se _teria _recuado).

Quando ele afastou-se, não sorria.

"_E então?"_

Itachi chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas nada saiu, e Shisui arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"_Posso tomar isso como um sim?"_

Ele fechou a boca.

"_Quem cala consente, sabia?"_, disse, um pouco ríspido.

_Ele está nervoso, _Itachi percebeu, sem saber absolutamente o que fazer.

Shisui desviou os olhos para o céu de um azul imaculado, pontilhado aqui e ali por gordas nuvens de mau tempo, e foi aí que veio:

"_Eu te amo."_

_Você não pode me amar, _Itachi pensou_, não pode porque isto está obviamente fadado a dar errado, seria o mundo todo contra nós, é tão tolo que não enxerga? _Não é que Shisui fosse estúpido; era óbvio que não. Ele simplesmente não ligava, e era exatamente isso que o frustrava.

De certa forma, o que acabou dizendo em meio à sua confusão soou ainda pior:

"_Obrigado."_

Shisui olhou para ele, descrente, e incrivelmente ele _riu_, despenteando seus cabelos.

"_Não sei como fui me apaixonar por alguém tão esquisito."_

_Eu também não, _mas claro que ele nunca disse isso.

Itachi acorda em seu quarto, seu rosto virado para o teto. Há lágrimas secando em seu rosto.

_Quantos anos faz desde então?, _pensa, secando-as com movimentos lentos, cansados. Tem sempre a sensação de estar cansado, e o médico diz que é porque seu coração bate duas vezes mais lentamente que o normal. Aquilo fizera Itachi visualizá-lo claramente, um músculo magro, enfraquecido antes do tempo, pulsando lenta e dolorosamente, como o de um velho com o pé na cova, aguardando a morte chegar. E ela não estava longe. Ninguém lhe dizia isso, obviamente, mas não era algo que precisasse ser dito. Dava para sentir, como uma enorme capa negra pendurada em seus ombros, pronta para encobri-lo.

_Os remédios não vão ajudar mais. O senhor precisa de um transplante._

Ele treme, e sente a mão de Shisui em sua bochecha.

- Ei – ele murmura.

Itachi vira o rosto para o lado, mesmo sabendo que ele não conseguia vê-lo na escuridão do quarto. Mas Shisui já o abraçava de lado, beijando sua têmpora, sua bochecha, virando seu rosto para que pudesse beijar os lábios, e o coração debilitado de Itachi acelera para um ritmo que seria o normal. A outra mão desce por seu peito magérrimo (Itachi perdera muito peso desde soubera das boas novas) e entrou por sob as calças do pijama.

Itachi quebrou o beijo com um gemido.

- Ah, _oh_ – Shisui, _Shisui, _não...

Shisui novamente vira seu rosto e beija-o, dessa vez um pouco mais impiedosamente. Sua mão penetrou sob a roupa íntima e tocou seu centro. Itachi gemeu mais alto em sua boca quando ele afagou a carne entre suas coxas, apertando com os dedos e puxando levemente, mal tocando a pequena fenda que enviava uma série de espasmos por seu corpo. Sua própria mão agarrou seu pulso, sem impedir, apenas procurando algo em que se firmar.

Seu processo de pensamento tornou-se um lamaçal, como sempre acontecia quando Shisui o tocava, tão espontaneamente que era como uma reação alérgica. Seu peito e estômago entesaram-se, parecendo se aglomerar juntos em um nó emaranhado. Suas coxas tremiam. A respiração vinha forte pelo seu nariz, um suave sopro quente no rosto de Shisui. Este, por sua vez, limitava-se a segurá-lo no lugar pelo cabelo, sem ser bruto ou agressivo, utilizando uma das mãos enquanto a outra trabalhava abaixo da sua cintura – comprimia e relaxava, deslizava para baixo e para cima, com lenta e deliciosa fricção, pausava, apertava e tornava a relaxar.

E então, subitamente, ele aumenta a velocidade, apertando com mais força, masturbando-o tão rápido e firmemente que Itachi teve que reprimir o grito que preencheu sua garganta quando ele veio súbita, inesperadamente nas mãos dele. Cada batida do coração era um soco. Seu estômago enrolou-se em uma câimbra cruel e seus quadris arquearam-se para cima, subindo e descendo em meio ao seu pulsante desejo. O grito morreu, tornando-se nada mais do que um gemido rouco.

Desabou na cama, suado, exaurido. Seu coração ainda galopava – tentava, pelo menos – dentro do peito. Shisui estava sobre ele, distribuindo beijos em seu rosto, tão leves quanto o roçar das asas de uma mariposa. Itachi arquejava, seus olhos fitando cegamente acima. _Cinco anos, _lembra. _Cinco anos, desde aquele dia._

Shisui agora o despojara completamente do pijama sujo de sêmen e massageou brevemente seus ombros, apoiando-se neles quando o penetrou.

- Mmh—

E sempre que Itachi o sentia entrando em si, experimentava um misto de dor e uma profunda doçura. Tentava provar dela o mais que podia, ainda que nunca conseguisse aproveitá-la em sua totalidade. Segurava-se nas costelas dele, olhos fechados e boca entreaberta, o coração agora dando a impressão de estar prestes a explodir de tão inchado e por um louco momento desejou que isso acontecesse de fato. _Por favor, Senhor, leve-me agora; permita-me morrer antes aqui do que em uma cama de hospital. _

Shisui conhecia o caminho para sua próstata tão bem quanto o caminho para casa. Batia nela com força, fazendo a pele de Itachi arrepiar-se, todos os pelos de seu corpo em posição de sentido, porém o que mais o excitava era o _cheiro _dele. Shisui gostava de usar colônia, não muito, apenas o suficiente para as mocinhas olharem para trás quando ao passar por elas, e agora esse perfume enchia suas narinas e nadava em seu cérebro, tão delirantemente excitante que Itachi gemia como se tivesse sido introduzido a um feromônio pela primeira vez. Mãos envolveram sua coxa, erguendo-a e mudando o ângulo, o membro de Shisui saindo e entrando com inegável violência, parecendo decidido em estocar até deixá-lo em carne viva, mas Itachi gostava daquele jeito, gostava como Shisui não tratava como uma boneca de cerâmica, como fazia sua mãe, ou o olhava com disfarçada piedade, como Sasuke. O segundo orgasmo veio, e daquela vez ele se permitiu gritar, o corpo cheio de luz, os cabelos derramando-se no travesseiro como tinta negra, coração funcionando como uma bomba d'água, sentindo Shisui ronronar em seu pescoço enquanto seu líquido o preenchia por dentro.

Ele sempre dormia melhor depois disso.

Não precisava visitar o hospital com tanta frequência, mas ele o fazia mesmo assim. Não havia nada de novo em relação ao _check up_, as mesmas perguntas eram recebidas com as mesmas respostas, mas pelo menos o deixava seguro por algum tempo. Estava do lado de fora quando o sujeito apareceu, vestindo o avental verde dos pacientes internados e puxando uma haste sobre rodas com um saco de soro pendurado num dos ganchos.

- Bom dia – falou, solene.

Tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso sobre o peito e um fósforo, que acendeu no calçamento. Tragou profundamente, fazendo uma pausa para tossir, tragou de novo e desta vez tossiu tão forte e durante tanto tempo que Itachi chegou a pensar numa convulsão.

- Calma – disse, batendo nas costas dele. – Respire devagar.

- Estou bem – o outro disse, o rosto vermelho. Lacrimejava tanto que uma lágrima chegou a rolar pela bochecha macilenta. – Não vou morrer de tosse.

Itachi não tinha essa certeza.

- Tudo bem você fumar? – Talvez não devesse perguntar, Shisui dizia que 92% do que as pessoas querem saber não são da maldita conta delas, mas o sujeito não tinha a aparência de alguém para quem os médicos dariam carta branca para fazer isso. Os olhos fundos e o cinzento do rosto eram claramente de um doente crônico.

- Ah, provavelmente não – ele respondeu, levando o cigarro de volta à boca. A fumaça subia preguiçosamente por entre seus dedos esquálidos. – Embora a essa altura meus pulmões estejam tão pretos quanto o cu de um rato que escurecê-los um pouco mais não fará muita diferença.

É, não deveria ter perguntado, Itachi concluiu. Já havia adivinhado pela careca tão lisa quanto o bumbum de um nenê.

- E você, garoto, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Exames de rotina – respondeu, evasivamente. – Estou aguardando minha carona.

- Você é esperto – o outro respondeu. – Os jovens são ignorantes da própria mortalidade. Estão certos de que nada jamais acontecerá a eles, ainda que achem perfeitamente razoável que aconteça aos outros. Não passa pela cabeça deles que _eles_ também possam ser os outros para o resto do mundo. Deus não escolhe a dedo uma pessoa para foder com a vida, qualquer um poder ser vítima de um de Seus gracejos.

- Você verdadeiramente acredita nisso? – Itachi perguntou. – Que Deus poderia ser o responsável por tais coisas?

- Se não Ele, então quem mais? Satanás? – Ele deu uma risada sem humor. – Te digo uma coisa, filho: Deus matou mais pessoas do que o diabo, segundo a bíblia, tão cruelmente como qualquer profeta do Velho Testamento sacrificou um cordeio indefeso, como Abraão teria sacrificado seu próprio filho se fosse chamado efetivamente a fazê-lo. Há pessoas tetraplégicas por aí. Há pessoas retardadas por aí. Há pessoas com _câncer _por aí. Se isso acontece, é porque Deus _deixa _que aconteça e quando dizemos "eu não compreendo", ele vai responder "Eu não me importo.

Sua voz elevou-se subitamente para o céu branco daquela manhã.

- _CÂNCER DE PULMÃO, Todo-Poderoso? Parei de fumar há quinze anos e eu pego um câncer de pulmão AGORA?_

Se Deus o havia escutado, não mostrou nenhum sinal. O sujeito tosse novamente e encosta-se à parede. Respira longa e tremulamente, e põe a base das mãos que segura o cigarro contra o meio da testa, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

- Desculpe por isso – disse-lhe, cansado, e tossiu mais. – Cada um lida com a morte de um jeito, mas suponho nenhum jeito seja bom.

Itachi lembra-se de como, no começo, não lhe ocorrera que morrer era uma possibilidade real – e como poderia, se ele recém fizera 21 anos e ainda tinha um século de vida pela frente? Essa verdade apenas chegou a ele no banheiro do apartamento deles, quando acordara no meio da noite para tomar um dos seus muitos comprimidos, cada um tão grande quanto uma castanha. Ao encher um copo com água, meditara que devia ser grato por pelo menos ter vivido algum tempo. Vinte anos não era exatamente um período curto. Poderia ter sido três. Ou um. Ou meio ano, ainda que com essa idade não teria se importado tanto se viveria ou não.

Então concluíra que deveria parar de se comportar como uma criança ingrata. Encarar a morte era um risco que ele corria, certo, mas todo homem e toda mulher devem uma a Deus mesmo, e ele seria decente quanto a isso.

Naquela hora, olhara seu reflexo no espelho, um fantasma do que um dia já fora, e depositara o comprimido sobre a língua, bebendo a água em seguida. Dois segundos depois, o copo estilhaçava-se contra a parede, e quando Shisui entra lá dentro, ofegante e ainda tonto de sono, o encontra sentado no vaso sanitário abraçado às pernas, a cabeça enterrada nas coxas. Ele o abraça e beija sua cabeça, suas próprias lágrimas pingando em seu cabelo.

- Suponho que sim.

O sujeito olhou sua expressão impassível e pareceu compreender algo. Naquele momento, o carro de Shisui apareceu subindo a lomba e estacionou do outro lado da rua, buzinando duas vezes.

- Tenho de ir – Itachi disse.

- Claro – o outro disse. Puxou a fumaça até queimar o invólucro, e depois jogou os restos no chão, expirando-a pelo nariz.

- Espero que você melhore.

O sujeito deu-lhe um sorriso estranhamente bondoso.

- Seria bom, mas acho que isso não está nas cartas, filho.

Itachi entrou no carro sem dizer uma palavra.

- Alguma novidade? – Shisui perguntou, passando-lhe um sanduíche de atum. Não estava com fome, mas não tomara café-da-manhã por causa do exame de sangue e barriga vazia não lhe traria nada a não ser ainda mais fraqueza.

- Fora as novas cortinas do consultório, nenhuma.

- E seu novo amigo?

Shisui apontou com o queixo e Itachi viu que o sujeito ainda estava parado lá, olhando para o carro. Acenou para ele e ele acenou de volta, virando-se e entrando no hospital, dando-lhes um rápido vislumbre de seu traseiro magro e branco.

Shisui deu um risinho.

- Da próxima vez, avise-o que os aventais dos hospitais costumam abrir atrás.

Os encontros em família estavam destinados desde o início a serem um enorme fracasso, mas Mikoto _insistira _que deveriam acontecer, então Itachi passou a almoçar na casa dos pais uma vez por semana. Desde que assumira, depois de muitas acusações por parte do pai, que sim, estava saindo com Shisui e, por conseguinte, fazendo sexo com o primo, as relações naquela casa estremeceram e racharam. Durante quase dois anos Fugaku fingiu não ter outro filho; não telefonava, não mencionava seu nome debaixo daquele teto (e toda vez que Mikoto o fazia, seu rosto torcia-se como se tivesse provado algo azedo) e não procurava ter notícias. Por vezes, Itachi achava que quando o pai soubesse de sua morte, estaria uns três metros debaixo de terra fofa.

O primeiro encontro fora recheado com conversas insossas, com "o que você tem feito" e "já soube disso" e risos tão falsos que ele sentia vontade fazer uma careta. As coisas estavam tão delicadamente equilibradas como um castelo de cartas – e Itachi hesitava entre fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, temendo que a situação mudasse para pior. E sempre havia o pai, mal-humorado e tão potencialmente perigoso como uma nuvem de tempestade cheia de relâmpagos.

Na semana seguinte, a atmosfera estava um pouco melhor. Sasuke contava sobre como fora um dos escolhidos para participar do torneio de jiu-jitsu e como esperava que o "palerma do Naruto não botasse tudo a perder". Falava tanto daquele amigo que uma vez Shisui perguntara a ele quando seria o noivado dos dois. O irmão mais novo de Itachi lhe dirigira um olhar que sugeria que ele estava no topo da sua lista negra e o ignorara pelo resto do dia. Costumava gostar de Shisui quando era pequeno, por ele ser o "primo engraçado" e saber fazer pipoca com gosto de pizza, porém sua opinião a respeito dele mudara ao perceber que ele estava aos poucos roubando o irmão mais velho, e sua frieza foi gradualmente aumentando em relação a ele. Shisui também não ajudou muito a reverter esse quadro, despenteando seu cabelo e chamando-o de pirralho. Sasuke corava de raiva e dizia que jamais iria _entender_ o que o irmão vira nele, isso quando não chutava sua canela e saía correndo. Parara de fazer isso agora que tinha dezesseis anos, mas a relação entre eles nunca passava de uma indiferença educada, como estranhos num coquetel. Seu pai podia ser cabeça-dura, mas Sasuke conseguia ser um cabeça-_duríssima_; toda a família Uchiha era assim, ele a mãe eram as únicas anomalias entre todo o resto do pessoal.

Contudo, a partir do terceiro dia a situação apenas degringolara ladeira abaixo. A tempestade surgira do nada: Mikoto pedira-lhe para passar o molho e Fugaku simplesmente explodiu como uma fissão nuclear, batendo com a jarra de suco tão fortemente na mesa que Sasuke derramou metade das suas ervilhas sobre a camisa a meio caminho da boca.

Fugaku o olhava, lívido. Itachi devolvera o olhar, impassível. Era claro que aquilo iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e a lorota esbravejada não fora inesperada de maneira alguma. Depois de um tempo o cérebro dele desligou-se e apenas pescou fragmentos como "doentio", "a honra da família em frangalhos" e como aquilo não era "apenas incesto, mas incesto _homossexual_". Itachi deixou-o berrar até que acabasse com uma veia pulsando na testa vermelha. Calmamente, o que respondeu foi: "Sim, pai, você está absolutamente com a razão. Contudo, como minha vida pode acabar dentro de cinco semanas, acredito que estou no direito de fazer dela o que eu bem entender." Tinha ciência de Sasuke olhando para ele com os olhos comicamente arregalados, esquecido das ervilhas aglomeradas no colo, e de sua mãe à beira das lágrimas, e levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra a mais. Quando tinha a mão na porta, seu pai gritou "_Volte já aqui"¸ _e o fato é que ele sempre fora um bom filho e um menino obediente, realmente _parando _por um momento_,_ seu corpo tentando virar automaticamente na direção dele. O momento passou, e ele estava do lado de fora, controlando cada passo até chegar em casa.

Não fora justo com eles e sabia disso, porém estava tão irritado que chegava a sentir-se engasgado. Itachi detestava aquilo. Detestava a maneira como seu pai programara sua vida desde que ele deslizara por entre as coxas da mãe, e detestava como ele tentava tão desesperadamente fazer-lhe uma lavagem cerebral e detestava sentir que ele _ainda_ tinha influência sobre ele o suficiente para isso. Detestava com uma veemência que o surpreendia, com uma profundidade que embrulhava o estômago e ardia em seu peito, e sua raiva apenas era assim tão grande porque Itachi o amava. Naquele primeiro encontro que tivera com Shisui, convencera-se de que odiava o primo apaixonado por si apenas porque sabia que o pai odiaria, e se passariam _meses _antes de admitir que tinham uma espécie de caso e _anos _antes de aceitar que encontrava-se emocionalmente envolvido com ele; e ainda assim, o período de negação não terminara até o ano anterior, quando ele ainda acreditava que, no fundo, o que quer que houvesse entre eles não iria durar e que estava apenas transpondo a famosa turbulência adolescente, era apenas sentar e esperar que aquela fase terminaria por passar (coisa que nunca chegara a acontecer). Por causa do poder do pai sobre ele, Itachi jamais conseguira murmurar um mísero _eu te amo _para o namorado naqueles anos todos.

Nem uma única vez.

Em compensação, vingou-se dele quando Shisui chegara naquela noite, tagarelando sem parar sobre a faculdade. Itachi o calara jogando-o no sofá, tirando suas calças e colocando a boca para trabalhar entre lamentos e protestos como "_Jesus, _Itachi" e "o que _diabos _há de errado com você", sugando-o até ele apertar seus cabelos e sentir o gosto de sêmen na boca.

Mikoto retirara o marido dos encontros e agora almoçavam apenas eles três. Como resultado, o nível da conversa melhorara transcendentalmente.

Naquele dia, estavam apenas ele e a mãe numa das mesas ao ar livre de um pequeno restaurante italiano (Sasuke estava em outra cidade, dando socos e pontapés em garotos mais velhos no tal do torneio), e tudo estava correndo bem até ela dizer:

- Fui à sua faculdade hoje.

Itachi ergueu os olhos do seu espaguete.

- E a razão disso seria...?

- A entrega de um atestado médico, dispensando-o das aulas pelo resto do ano.

Itachi a fitou, emudecido. Quando recuperou a fala, forçou-se a moderar o tom, temendo

(_não ouse ficar com raiva dela_)

que sua voz destilasse o ácido que sentiu por dentro.

- Mãe – começou, devagar –, meus estudos são uma das poucas coisas que me mantém distraído. Que afasta minha cabeça da cirurgia. Como supõe que eu passe o resto dos meus dias sem nada com o que ocupar-me?

Mikoto deu-lhe o sorriso triste que passara a ser sua marca registrada nos últimos tempos.

- A vida não é apenas estudar, Itachi. Eu sei que isso vai contra tudo o que você sempre acreditou, mas confie em mim quando digo que valerá a pena você procurar se divertir um pouco.

O que ela queria dizer, na verdade, era _procure aproveitar a vida ao máximo enquanto há tempo, pois pode ser que seu novo coração não esteja batendo para isso depois._

O que sua mãe não entendia é que Itachi não sabia se divertir. Sabia apenas preencher seu tempo livre com tarefas que lhe despertavam interesse. Sua paixão não era estudar, era aprender. Aprender era lindo. E uma instituição de ensino era totalmente opcional para uma pessoa autodidata como ele. E ele disse isso a ela.

- Podem ter sucesso em remover um _nerd_ da escola, mas jamais em remover a escola do _nerd_.

Ela suspirou. Possivelmente fosse aquela resposta que esperava.

Achou que fosse morrer ali no banheiro.

O quarto estava escuro, e os lençóis ao seu lado estavam vazios. Itachi os tocou, sonolento, sentindo ainda um resquício de calor que dizia que Shisui não havia deixado a cama havia muito tempo.

Levantou-se, e estranhamente não sentiu a cabeça pesada pelo efeito da medicação. Nunca acordava disposto pela manhã e ao final do dia sentia-se morto de cansado, porém as noites eram agitadas e por vezes insones. Ele descansava a cabeça sobre o peito de Shisui, ouvindo o som reconfortando de seu coração – seu coração _saudável _–, como um metrônomo macio, e voltava a pegar no sono. Contudo, isso às vezes não adiantava, e para esses casos o médico lhe receitara uma pílula pequenina, metade branca, metade rosa, que era um verdadeiro derruba-leão. Ele afundava quase de imediato... e afundar era a palavra exata: era mais intenso que cair no sono; era cair numa espécie de fenda de terra, sem pensamentos e sem sonhos.

Tateou pelo escuro em direção ao banheiro, esfregando os olhos. Seu coração batia normalmente (ou no que quer que fosse seu ritmo normal àquela altura), nem a testa nem a nuca transpiravam e suas mãos estavam quentes. Percebeu que estava até mesmo _bem, _pela primeira vez em meses, e acendeu a luz do banheiro.

Em diversos momentos ao longo do dia, sentia o coração tropeçar dentro do peito e recuperar o ritmo duas vezes mais rápido no instante seguinte; outras vezes, começava a dançar e rebolar, fazendo-o ofegar e massagear o peito esquerdo, mas não mostrava sinais de realmente entrar em parada cardíaca.

Por vezes, contudo, havia momentos terríveis como aquele, em que ele está pulsando seu costumeiro _tu-dump_, _tu-dump_, e então – simplesmente para.

Itachi sente os ladrilhos sumirem sob seus pés. Sua cabeça parecer girar num meio círculo e voltar; as pupilas se contraem por um segundo, então se dilatam para um tamanho cômico, engolindo o castanho dos seus olhos. Sua visão escurece, e o banheiro parece desaparecer em um borrão indistinto.

Ele arqueja e bate no peito com força. O coração explodiu a todo galope. A tontura o dominou tão completamente que ele quase perde os sentidos.

_Estou caindo_, pensa, e é verdade. Agarra-se cegamente à beirada da pia, sentindo as sombras que eram o mundo à sua volta dando voltas alucinadamente, e consegue apoiar as mãos no chão antes de deitar. Respirava de modo ofegante e entrecortado, sentindo o tapetinho felpudo debaixo das pernas e o piso ladrilhado na bochecha. O couro cabeludo formigava e um chuveiro de fagulhas brilhantes percorreu seu campo de visão antes do banheiro ir, aos poucos, voltando a entrar em foco.

Permanece deitado, o coração ainda galopando e disparando arritmias, o sangue batucando nas têmporas. Fica ali até ele ter se acalmado (ou dado a impressão de se acalmar) completamente. Então se põe de pé, devagar, tão desajeitado como uma marionete. Ouvia um ruído branco zumbir entre os ouvidos. Não confiava nas pernas, mas achava que dava para andar um pequeno trajeto. Lavou o rosto, e vendo no espelho o rosto doentiamente pálido, parecendo tão doente quanto o sujeito que encontrara na porta do hospital, dá um beliscão forte em cada bochecha.

Shisui estava sentado à mesa de jantar junto à janela, um livro aberto sobre o colo e mexendo no computador notebook. Percebeu-o vindo em sua direção e deu-lhe um sorriso apologético sob os óculos, nada notando de errado. Para Itachi, o que acontecera no banheiro poderia ter sido insano e ressonante como estar dentro do olho de um furacão, mas a verdade era que assim parecera somente dentro de sua cabeça. Em realidade, o ataque de vertigem em si havia sido bem silencioso. Se Shisui o tivesse presenciado, teria visto-o cambalear, segurar-se na beirada da pia e ir ao chão sem fazer praticamente barulho algum.

- Perdi o sono – disse Shisui. Itachi sempre achou que seus óculos, de lentes grandes e armação preta, assentavam direitinho nele, com uma perfeição que jamais aconteceria consigo. Shisui era mais alto que ele, não terrivelmente atraente como ele, mas em quem as roupas caíam bem. Com aqueles óculos enormes, contudo, tornava-se verdadeiramente bonito, e o fatigado coração de Itachi escapou uma batida.

Caminhou até ele, colocou seu livro sobre a mesa e sentou-se em seu colo.

- Ei, o que é isso? – perguntou ele, achando graça. – Tá carente?

Itachi ficou em silêncio, o rosto escondido em seu pescoço e as mãos jogadas sobre o colo. Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o fantasma da colônia dele. Shisui ajeitou-o melhor sobre si, e voltou a digitar no computador.

Não contaria a ele por nenhum outro motivo exceto este: Shisui já tinha sua própria carga de ansiedade e medo para lidar. Aquela não era sua primeira noite insone, e estava longe de ser a última. Ele sorria e brincava que a faculdade seria a única coisa a qual culpar caso ele tivesse uma embolia cerebral aos quarenta e dizia que, agora que também tinha negras olheiras sob seus olhos, eles formavam um perfeito casal de pandas. Se ele de fato acreditava que estava convencendo com essa ladainha, era infinitamente mais estúpido do que Itachi algum dia lhe dera crédito. Jamais o culparia por isso. Na atual situação, era difícil ser otimista. Quando ainda faltavam longas horas para a aurora, os maus pensamentos ganhavam carne e osso e começavam a caminhar. No meio da noite, os pensamentos viravam zumbis.

- Shisui – disse, depois de meia hora não interrupta do _tec-tec_ das teclas e das suas respirações. – Você irá seguir adiante após minha morte.

- _Se _você morrer, Itachi – ele replicou, sem parar de digitar. – O que espero que aconteça daqui a uns oitenta anos.

- Você _vai_.

- Vou. Porque é isso que você quer.

_Quero, realmente?_

- Embora... – Houve uma pausa no som das teclas, mais uns batuques, então cessaram por fim. – Acho que conseguiria amar outra pessoa depois de você, até mesmo me casar, mas de certo modo eu continuaria fiel a você. À memória, pelo menos.

Assim como um cachorro com uma lata amarrada ao rabo, imaginou, e irritou-se com o conforto que aquilo lhe trazia.

Shisui percebeu seu incômodo e o pôs de pé. Desabotoou a camisa do pijama até o quarto botão, olhando-o com olhos profundos que puxavam os de Itachi como buracos negros, e encaixou os lábios em um mamilo.

(_oh_)

A língua dele deslizou de um lado para o outro, de um jeito que sabia que ele gostava. Itachi arqueou as costas, um som suave formando-se em sua garganta, e o empurrou Shisui antes que ele escapasse por entre seus dentes.

- Não desejo isto – disse.

Shisui voltou a fitá-lo com seus olhos negros e sem fundo.

- E _o que_ você deseja?

As palavras pularam o caminho do cérebro, chegando à boca diretamente do seu fraco coração:

- Que durma de conchinha comigo.

O olhar dele tornou-se menos intenso, e covinhas se formaram nos cantos da boca quando sorriu.

- Com o frio que está fazendo esta noite? Só se for agora.

Voltam para o quarto, e Itachi se deita escutando o vento e envolto no calor do corpo de Shisui. Aninha-se mais contra ele, as rótulas dos joelhos dele encaixados na parte de trás dos seus e o coração dele batendo pacificamente entre as omoplatas, através das duas camisas. Aprecia a sensação, seus olhos muito abertos no escuro.

Não tem certeza se o namorado está mesmo dormindo, apesar da respiração regular. Seus lábios tremem, hesitantes, mas ele vai em frente:

- Eu amo você.

Soou como achou que soaria, tolo, da maneira como aparece no papel, e sua voz falhou na última palavra. Shisui não respondeu, profundamente adormecido como de fato estava.

Itachi sentia a sombra do pai no quarto, sobrenaturalmente presente.

Repetiu.

- Amo você.

E era verdade. Era mesmo.

Estava caminhando pelo corredor gelado, um esparadrapo segurando o algodão contra a dobra do braço, e deu de cara com o sujeito da semana passada.

- Olá – ele disse. – Admito que estava esperando você vir.

Itachi o olhou, emudecido. Era possível uma pessoa piorasse tanto em apenas uma semana? Aparentemente podia, porque o sujeito mais parecia uma aparição do que um ser humano. Não mais do que pele enrolada numa estrutura de osso. Experimentou um breve impulso de passar os polegares sobre as covas dos seus olhos e averiguar sua profundidade.

O sujeito não pareceu incomodado com seu olhar indecente. Ao invés disso, estendeu a mão que não segurava seu soro.

- Não chegamos a nos apresentar. Tobirama.

- Itachi. – Segurou a mão dele. Se tivesse força o suficiente, poderia quebrar-lhe uns dois dedos.

- Será que teria tempo de acompanhar-me até meu quarto para um lanche? Tenho coisas muito melhores que a sopa sem sal e as gelatinas que servem aqui, mas mandaram-me tantas que é possível que eu bata as botas antes de conseguir comer tudo.

O quarto dele estava atulhado de tralha, cartas e cartões com _smileys _dizendo "Fique melhor!", guloseimas, sobretudo chocolate, e buquês de flores sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, no batente da janela e enfileiradas no chão. O perfume delas pairava doentiamente no ar, do modo como faria quando ele estivesse deitado numa comprida caixa, com um travesseiro de seda debaixo da cabeça.

Ele fez espaço para Itachi sentar-se numa poltrona de couro, tirando várias coisas ainda embrulhadas em papel presente de cima dela e jogando-as negligentemente num canto. Sentou-se na cama, fazendo uma careta, tomando cuidado com o fio que levava o soro para as veias do braço. Itachi o ajudou.

- Obrigado – Tobirama disse, repousando a cabeça. Itachi ocupou a poltrona. – Não é fácil estar com o Grande C, filho. Espalhou-se para o meu fígado, meu estômago e vai saber pra que outro lugar. Todas as partes moles. Aceita um bombom de licor?

- Agradeço, mas recusarei. – Era muito improvável que tão pouco álcool pudesse ser capaz de cortar o efeito da sua medicação, mas nos últimos tempos os receios de Itachi haviam evoluído para algo que, se não fosse paranoia, estava perto de ser.

- Bom, coma alguma coisa. Há suficiente para alimentar toda a marinha egípcia.

Pegou uma caixa de biscoitos de canela e mordeu um. _Agora minha vida é doce como canela, _sua mente cantou. _Como a porra de um sonho no qual estou vivendo._

- Eu posso estar na miséria – disse Tobirama, dirigindo-lhe um súbito olhar atento –, mas você também não me parece muito melhor. Qual o seu problema?

- Coração – disse, depois de um tempo.

- Merda – Tobirama aprumou-se. – O que lhe disseram?

- Que todos os exames apontam que meu coração tem oitenta anos de idade.

Ouviu-o assoviar

- _Merda_, garoto – voltou a dizer. – Vai precisar operar? Não, não responda, foi uma pergunta idiota. _Quais as suas chances na operação?_

Itachi recuou o biscoito que levava à boca. Deveria se abrir com aquele estranho? Lançou um olhar fugaz a ele, tentando ler o barômetro de suas intenções. Tobirama inclinava-se em sua direção, o rosto de uma seriedade assustadora. Não estava acostumado em desabafar – não revelava seus sentimentos nem àqueles que lhe eram próximos, quanto mais à gente que não conhecia –, mas talvez devesse. Talvez devesse, sim.

Respondeu em voz baixa:

- As chances de se jogar uma moeda.

Tobirama voltou à sua posição anterior, recostado no travesseiro, olhando o teto com o cenho franzido.

- Ruim – disse por fim. – Mas talvez não tão ruim quanto pensei. Já tem data marcada?

- Há uma fila de pessoas no aguardo de um doador. O hospital ligará para mim assim que chegar a minha vez.

- Você colocou um toque de chamada diferente para o número deles, espero.

- Sim. – Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Era pequeno, mas estava lá. – Aquela música do Príncipe do Egito.

Levou uns trinta segundos para Tobirama entender de que música estava falando. Atirou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

- _There can be miracles _– cantou, entre risadas –, _if you belieeeeeve _– e riu mais ainda.

Itachi sorria seu sorriso reservado. A ideia havia sido de Shisui, e ele tivera que dar o braço a torcer pela imaginação.

- Pois muito bem – disse ele. Parara de rir e agora tossia, o punho cobrindo a boca. – Não vou mais prendê-lo aqui. De qualquer modo, obrigado pelo seu tempo. Não ria desse jeito há mais tempo do que pensava.

- Não há necessidade de agradecer.

No momento em que Itachi virava-se para sair, uma enfermeira entrava com uma bandeja nas mãos. Itachi assustou-se ao vê-la repentinamente parada atrás de si, como se houvesse brotado do chão, e seu próprio arquejo de surpresa assustou a pobre moça, que deixou o café-da-manhã de Tobirama cair no chão. O pires e a xícara de café sobrevivem – são velhos guerreiros de cafeteria –, mas a jarra se despedaça, espalhando suco de laranja pelo piso. O som do metal da bandeja contra o piso ladrilhado fez um estardalhaço tremendamente alto, atingindo seu ouvido como um seixo de vidro.

- Oh, me desculpe – diz a enfermeira, atrapalhada –, me desculpe, o senhor me assustou. Eu...

Itachi tinha os olhos arregalados como um cervo diante dos faróis de um carro. Sua mão agarra o peito.

- Senhor? Senhor, você está...

Porém Itachi cai de joelhos e a pergunta torna-se desnecessária. Tobirama se sentou na cama sem pensar, quase não sentindo a ferroada de dor nas costas.

_O que é isso?_, pensou. _Ataque cardíaco? _E é exatamente isso. Itachi tomba de lado como um novilho atingido pelo martelo. Está hiperventilando, sua respiração assemelha-se a alguém soprando um canudo de palha, os olhos arregalados e o rosto tão branco e frio como a morte.

Tobirama chama-o pelo nome enquanto a enfermeira sai correndo, gritando por ajuda.

Mikoto está ali antes dele, e Shisui não fica exatamente surpreso.

- Como ele está? – pergunta. Sua rispidez é involuntária; está assustado demais.

Ela olha para ele com o rosto pálido e manchas em torno dos olhos, e por um momento Shisui sente o medo fechar sua garganta.

- O doutor disse que ele está estável. Classificaram seu estado como grave, mas isso é obrigatório nas primeiras 48 horas. Foi uma sorte tão grande ele já estar dentro do hospital quando... quando aconteceu, que chego a me sentir fraca.

- Nem me fale.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou sua mão. Ela fechou-a em torno da sua, acariciando-a suavemente com o polegar. Shisui sempre gostou mais dela do que do pai de Itachi, mesmo antes de terem começado a sair. Não podia ter certeza se ela aprovava o que havia entre eles, mas não ficava pregoando sobre isso. Diferente de Fugaku, ela acreditava que o filho era livre para decidir sua vida.

- Chegou a vê-lo?

- Por pouco tempo, e não muito bem. O balão de oxigênio cobre metade do rosto. – Quando diz isso, uma lágrima rola pelo rosto e ela a limpa quase distraidamente.

- E onde está seu marido?

A carícia em sua mão cessa.

- Fugaku... não pôde vir. Está tratando de negócios importantes no trabalho, que não foi capaz de adiar.

_Negócios mais importantes que vida do filho, sim_, Shisui pensou, amargamente. _Ele realmente acredita que Itachi não é mais assunto seu, porém não pode mais ficar adiando _este _negócio aqui. Não por muito mais tempo._

- Ele virá mais tarde – disse ela, como que se desculpando.

- Tenho certeza que sim – falou, apático.

O tom de voz dele a fez suspirar e recuar com a mão.

- Procure entender que isto é difícil para todos nós, Shisui. Primeiro o coração de Itachi, e então o... o relacionamento de vocês. Não estamos exatamente acostumados com isso lá em casa.

Se ele não estivesse tão desanimado, teria rido.

- Difícil para vocês, senhora Mikoto? Itachi está _morrendo_, porra, e está difícil para _vocês?_

Arrependeu-se do que disse ao vê-la empalidecer ainda mais.

- Controle sua língua, Shisui Uchiha – disse, séria. – Afinal, sou ou não sou sua sogra?

- Ok, foi mal – murmurou, algo envergonhado.

Um homem de jaleco branco entrou na sala de espera e ela ergueu-se de supetão, dirigindo-se a ele.

- Gostaria de ver meu filho.

- Senhora – ele começou, naquele tom cansado de quem já ouvira aquela frase centenas, talvez milhares de vezes antes –, por favor, entenda que...

- Dez minutos – Shisui interrompeu-o. – Até mesmo cinco. Por favor.

O médico suspirou e levou-os para o quarto.

Itachi dormia. Shisui achou o rosto dele não envelhecido, mas cansado e devastado por forças frias e impiedosas. A consciência de sua própria dissolução, que avançava a cada dia, veio-lhe de repente – não pela primeira vez, mas de modo chocante e inesperado. A piedade que lhe invadiu como águas turvas era tanto por Itachi como por ele mesmo.

_Sou muito jovem para estar tão depressivo, _pensou tristemente.

A mãe de Itachi subiu na cama e engatinhou para cima dele, tomando cuidado com os fios que plugavam o filho aos aparelhos eletrônicos.

- Jesus, Mikoto, o que está fazendo?

Ela não respondeu e nem ligou para a falta de formalidade, apenas deitou-se na cama e abraçou Itachi, roçado o queixo em sua têmpora.

- Se alguém a encontra assim, vão expulsá-la, sendo mãe dele ou não.

- Podem até tentar – disse ela, e Shisui teve de sorrir para a sua expressão obstinada.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e, delicadamente, pegou a mão dele. Estava fria como neve.

Silêncio pairou entre eles. Ambos sentiam a morte ali dentro, presente como o cheiro de veludo velho.

- Por que ele se apaixonou por você, Shisui? – Mikoto murmurou, depois de um tempo. Não havia acusação naquela pergunta, somente uma curiosidade leve e algo despreocupada.

- Sou apaixonado por ele, mas não sei se o sentimento é mútuo – disse, olhando para Itachi. Em todos aqueles anos, talvez já tivesse se declarado centenas de vezes, contudo essa mesma manifestação nunca viera do lado dele. Era ciente da sua dificuldade (isso para não falar em incapacidade) em termos técnicos de tato social, e falava para si mesmo que não havia prova maior de sua estima – não amor, ah, não, esperar que Itachi o amasse era receita certa para o sofrimento – por Shisui. Estavam juntos há cinco anos, e não tinham nenhuma relaçãozinha pura ali (havia vezes conseguia fazer Itachi gritar na cama, mas não muitas); por Deus, moravam no mesmo apartamento que _ambos _estavam pagando, e se aquilo não os tornava um casal no amplo sentido da palavra, não fazia ideia do que o faria. Além disso, conformava-se com o fato de que havia um milhão de maneiras diferentes de dizer "você é importante para mim": "ponha o cinto de segurança", "cuidado por onde pisa", "vá descansar um pouco". Era apenas preciso ouvir.

- Creio que ele seja apaixonado por você, sim – Mikoto replicou. Tirou uma mexa do rosto do rosto do filho com ternura. – Itachi sempre foi receptível e mente-aberta em relação a todos e seus defeitos, porém também sempre foi excepcionalmente duro consigo mesmo. Foi governado pelo plano de vida que Fugaku tinha para ele, e isso esteve enraizado na sua rotina diária; era quase como se fosse uma religião para ele. Agir de forma errada aos olhos do pai o fazia sentir-se fisicamente doente. Sou mãe dele e via isso tão bem quanto o vejo agora. Isso ditou todas as escolhas que ele já fez e aquelas que ele planejava fazer no futuro. Ele não questionava, ele não testava. Apenas fazia. E então você apareceu.

- Senhora Mikoto, não acredito que...

- Pois _eu_ acredito, e seria melhor que você fizesse o mesmo. Pela primeira vez na vida Itachi foi contra a vontade de Fugaku, quando ficar quieto e obedecê-lo era sua versão do credo, e por sua causa.

Shisui não respondeu.

- Shisui?

- Sim?

- Vai assumir a sua responsabilidade por isso? Vai cuidar dele?

- Vou – disse, baixo. Ainda tinha a mão dele entre as suas, os ossos tão frágeis quanto os de um passarinho, e pensou, _por favor, Deus, eu nunca tive muita coisa na vida, portanto não o tire de mim. Por favor._

Conversando com o doutor mais tarde, o médico disse estar preocupado com Itachi.

- Pensei que o ataque tivesse sido fraco – Shisui falou, tentando manter a voz firme e por pouco não conseguindo. – Que não tivesse chegado a ser um infarto.

- Foi uma leve obstrução, sem formação de coágulo. Mas o próximo não será leve. Será esmagador. Seu coração irá matá-lo, se não for transplantado. Ele _precisa _ser operado, senhor, e imediatamente.

- Não há doadores – disse, desta vez a fraqueza transparecendo. Sentia as pernas bambas.

- Há um, sim. E por mais incrível que possa parecer, esse ainda anda e respira.

Shisui tinha os olhos arregalados de assombro. Quis perguntar _quem?_, mas não encontrava a voz.

- Vamos encaminhá-lo para um hospital com mais recursos. O mais próximo fica a setenta quilômetros depois da saída da cidade.

Comunicou a decisão a Mikoto, e teve que segurá-la quando ela deu um passo oscilante para trás.

- Está acontecendo – sussurrou. – Oh, minha nossa, está finalmente acontecendo, não está?

- Sim – Shisui disse. – Talvez queira transmitir _esta _notícia ao seu marido.

Ela não o repreendeu pelo cinismo. Suas mãos tremiam quando pegou o telefone.

O motel era confortável e convidativo, contudo Shisui hospedou-se nele apenas para gastar dinheiro, pois dormia no hospital. O pessoal tentou tirá-lo de lá e, vendo-o balançar resolutamente a cabeça diante de tudo que lhe diziam, afinal deixaram-no em paz. Itachi continuava a dormir seu sono drogado; queriam-no ao menos minimamente recuperado para que tivesse alguma chance de sobreviver. Isso significava que ninguém era permitido vê-lo, nem mesmo a família, o que deixou Sasuke puto dentro das calças.

- Quer dizer que se ele morrer, não vão deixar sequer _despedir-me _dele?

- Sasuke – sua mãe começou a falar-lhe, tranquilizadora –, seu irmão não vai morrer.

- Como é que você sabe? Como é que você _sabe?_ – ele inquiriu, desafiando-a. Tinha os punhos cerrados de cada lado do corpo, e por um instante Shisui teve certeza de que ele iria explodir como uma mina terrestre não detonada.

O instante passou e suas mãos relaxaram. A raiva havia desaparecido, deixando ali um garotinho assustado e perdido.

– Estou com tanto medo por ele.

Perdera toda a vitalidade, e aquilo foi dito num sussurro. Uma lágrima escapou do olho esquerdo e ele a limpou com um tapa, irritado.

Mikoto o abraçou, passando a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Acalme-se. Vai ficar tudo bem.

A intenção era boa, mas as palavras encheram o coração de Shisui de terror da mesma forma, porque era apenas uma daquelas coisas que você fala quando não resta mais nada a dizer. Como _Você vai superar, _ou _Ele está em um lugar melhor._

Itachi acorda com uma picada no braço e uma enfermeira está ao seu lado, tirando a agulha do soro de suas veias.

- Está acordado. Ótimo – ela disse-lhe, com um sorriso ensaiado.

Pisca lentamente para ela, por um instante sem entender onde estava ou ao menos quem era. Então recorda-se: a dor que havia chegado subitamente, aguda como uma ferroada. Como se um pingente de gelo lhe houvesse perfurado o coração. Seu braço esquerdo ficara bloqueado pela dor. Ele tentara respirar, mas o peito apenas se movera inutilmente, não havia passagem para o ar pela sua garganta fechada.

Sua pele arrepia-se e ele fecha os olhos com força, negando a lembrança. _As pessoas _podem _morrer de susto_, pensa. _Agora vejo isso._

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- O senhor ficou fora do ar por dois dias. – Com um algodão molhado de álcool, ela limpa a miçanga de sangue que se formou em seu pulso. Em seguida, estende-lhe uma touca branca. – Coloque isto, por gentileza.

Itachi costumava fazer o que lhe pediam sem questionar; mesmo assim, sua mão hesitou no ar. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquele pedaço de pano branco.

- Permite-me perguntar qual a utilidade disto?

- Utilidade? Bem, cabelos costumam atrapalhar na hora da cirurgia, em especial os compridos como os do senhor, mas é sobretudo uma questão de higiene.

Novamente aquele sorriso sem maiores significados.

- Não tenho nenhuma cirurgia marcada.

- Oh, acredito que tenha, sim. Transplante de coração, não? Pelo menos foi o que me informou a enfermeira-chefe.

Itachi não disse nada. Estava tomado por uma sensação de irrealidade, como um homem perdido num grande e opressivo pesadelo, cujo mecanismo avançava com a precisão de um relógio, invisível sob a crosta do mundo.

Sai da sala com a fina touca de tecido na mão, olhando-a como se fosse o objeto mais inexplicável que já vira na vida. Um cirurgião cardiovascular o esperava do lado de fora, com um uniforme verde e a máscara cirúrgica caída no pescoço. Tinha um estetoscópio em volta dos ombros.

- Obrigado, enfermeira. Eu me encarrego dele agora.

- Doutor – Itachi chamou, quando ela foi embora –, estou prestes a ter o meu transplante? O senhor confirma isso?

- Confirmo, até porque sou eu o encarregado do procedimento. Pelo o que ouvi, a gravidade do seu infarto o colocou no topo da lista de espera, contudo não cabe a mim relatar os detalhes. Há alguém que quer vê-lo.

Enquanto era conduzido através do corredor iluminado pelo brilho frio das lâmpadas fluorescentes, pergunta-se vagamente quem poderia ser. Pensou em Shisui, na mãe, em Sasuke. O pai também lhe passou pela cabeça, mas talvez fosse pedir demais. Perguntou-se também se o corredor era realmente tão longo quanto parecia.

Afinal entraram no quarto. Não era o quarto de Tobirama, mas ele estava deitado na única cama ali dentro, e foi aí que Itachi percebeu que aquele não era o hospital da sua cidade. O lugar cheirava sombriamente a Lysol. Havia outro homem ao seu lado. Estivera observando Tobirama seriamente, contudo sorriu calorosamente para Itachi quando entrou. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- Tobirama – chamou, sacudindo-o gentilmente. – Acorde, irmão.

Os olhos de Itachi moveram-se para ele, para o homem na cama, de novo para ele. Não se pareciam nem um pouco. O irmão tinha uma pele acobreada e espessos cabelos castanhos que lhe desciam a ladeira das costas. Achou que possivelmente já _tivessem sido_ parecidos, uma vez que Tobirama estava com uma aparência tão descarnada que quase não poderia passar-se por um ser humano.

O homem na cama se mexeu e soltou um som gutural. Suas pálpebras abriram lentamente, fecharam e voltaram a abrir. Seus olhos estavam sedados, mas notaram a presença de Itachi. Esboçou um sorriso.

- Ei, filho – sussurrou numa voz tão baixa que Itachi foi obrigado a aproximar-se. – Quase me matou de susto aquele outro dia.

- Desculpe-me.

Tobirama riu fracamente.

- Eu que... peço desculpas. Não devo ser uma visão muito agradável; sei disso... embora esteja por demais dopado e cheio de Elavil para me importar. Caso não saiba, Elavil é um tranquilizante que dão aos paciente de câncer... para que não se aborreçam muito com o fato de estarem morrendo.

- Agora, chega, Tobirama – disse o irmão. – Melhor você...

- Calado, Hashirama. – Inspirou profundamente. – Só um minuto.

Hashirama deu um longo suspiro.

- Por quê? – Itachi perguntou, por fim. – Por que fazer isso? Nem ao menos me conhece.

- Não conheço... _muito. _Só... o suficiente. – As pálpebras caíram e voltaram a se erguer com dificuldade. – Ambos vivemos com a sombra da morte... pairando bem acima de nossas cabeças. A diferença é que eu não tenho a mesma chance de livrar-me dela como você tem... Se tirassem todo o Grande C de mim, sobraria apenas minha cabeça, os braços e as pernas.

Ele tem um acesso de tosse quebradiça, dobrando-se por um momento e respingando de sangue o lençol, que faz Itachi recuar um pouco. Hashirama dá palmadas em suas costas daquele jeito distraído de quem está acostumado a fazer a mesma coisa várias vezes ao dia, os lábios apertados; ainda assim, Itachi acha que o acesso vai matá-lo bem ali, que vai simplesmente parti-lo em dois, mas, de alguma fora, Tobirama consegue controlá-lo.

- Mas o coração está legal – disse, naquele grasnado rouco. O rosto estava todo rosado e vermelho. – Perguntei ao médico. Melhor do que ousei acreditar que estaria. Acho que servirá a você.

- Não posso aceitar.

Ele riu, fez uma careta de dor com o esforço, e voltou a rir mesmo assim.

- Desculpe, filho... mas você não se pode dar esse luxo. Se não receber meu coração... outra pessoa irá. É como dizem... a fila anda. Romântico, não?

- Sr. Senjuu – falou o cirurgião, em voz baixa. Tinha posto a máscara, e era naquele momento o Vingador Mascarado ou algum outro personagem que escapulira de um desenho infantil –, agora ele tem de ir.

- Certo. – Ele suspirou longamente. – Desejo toda sorte do mundo a você, Itachi. Faça esse camarada bater ainda mais uns 500 anos.

Itachi quis dizer alguma coisa, por todos os deuses, _qualquer _coisa, será que não era capaz de sequer agradecer?, mas então o cirurgião já puxava para fora do quarto e o fazia se deitar numa maca.

- Relaxe – disse ele. Seus olhos mostravam que sorria debaixo da máscara. Mesmo escondido, era um sorriso mais reconfortante que o da enfermeira, porém não obteve maior sucesso em abrandar a fatalidade da situação. – 50% é uma porcentagem bastante alta. Vai dar tudo certo.

_As chances de se jogar uma moeda, _pensou, distante, e subitamente: _E se eu nunca mais puder comer outro bolinho de arroz? _Incrivelmente, sua mente reagiu a esse pensamento em um desejo de viver tão forte que era terrível.

Ouviu a voz da enfermeira ao longe.

- O senhor não deve... não tem permissão...

- Quer saber o que fazer com a sua permissão, querida?

Era Shisui. Itachi ergueu-se tão depressão que sua coluna estalou como um tiro. Era ele, correndo em sua direção, e soube que tudo aquilo era real. Sua mente _clareou, _de certo modo, e o mundo perdeu aquela textura alucinógena. Teve uma sensação de despertar que talvez os sonâmbulos experimentem.

O cirurgião se pôs entre eles.

- Senhor...

- Com licença – o tom de Shisui era brando, porém os olhos estavam irritados.

Contornou o médico e tomou o rosto de Itachi em suas mãos, sempre quentes contra sua pele, mas que agora estavam frias. Geladas.

- Itachi, escute, você precisa ficar calmo. Eu sei que tudo está acontecendo muito rápido, mas a sra. Mikoto e Sasuke estão aqui, seu pai também. As coisas _vão _ficar bem, acredite quando falo isso, e eu não...

E ele não para de falar, como sempre fizera quando estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Itachi mirava-o, sem nada dizer, apenas escutando-o tagarelar sem parar. Dali a pouco começará a passar a mão no pescoço, pensa, e três segundos depois ele faz exatamente isso, porque era o que fazia quando estava agitado, da mesma maneira como coçava o nariz ao recordar-se de algo ou ficava com as orelhas vermelhas quando estava sem jeito ou...

_Eu o conheço. Ou, pelo menos, estou começando a conhecê-lo._

Nesse instante, sente uma onda de amor por ele e sem perceber – _quase _sem perceber –, seu coração o escolheu. A dúvida estivera lá, mas agora se fora. Itachi não estava com ele porque era solitário (estava acostumado à solidão – tão acostumado, na verdade, que ficar sozinho era um conforto); estava com ele porque tinha – como se dizia? – uma queda por ele. Estava gamado. Caidinho. Gostava dele, não do fato de que _Shisui_ gostava dele. Queria ter um relacionamento com ele, não provar que valia um.

- Eu te amo.

Soubera o tempo inteiro que são palavras perigosas, do tipo que são difíceis de retirar uma vez que são ditas. Talvez impossíveis. Todavia, ele as diz mesmo assim. A Temível Confissão. Só que, agora, que ela fora feita, Itachi descobria que não o assustava muito no final, talvez porque ele houvesse finalmente posto o assunto para dormir em sua mente. Sim, ele, Itachi, amava Shisui, seu primo, seu amante, seu melhor amigo. Jamais iria entender como, de fato, aquilo acontecera, mas a questão era que aí estavam eles e, no final, não importava muito.

Ele fala _eu te amo _e estanca o fluxo incessante da tagarelice de Shisui, ainda assim os lábios dele continuam a se moverem sem emitir som, como se beijasse um fantasma. Poderia ter sido engraçado, mas não foi. Naquele momento, a frase soou quase dolorosamente franca, até mesmo espantada, sem ser piegas em absoluto. Itachi tocou a mão em seu rosto, e não houve nenhum beijo de despedida, nada de melodramático como numa telenovela, somente aquele toque. E ele valeu por tudo e mais um pouco.

- É o bastante. – O cirurgião afastou Shisui, não sem alguma gentileza. – Não posso permitir que perturbe meu paciente logo antes de ser operado.

Shisui não tirava os olhos de Itachi, e ele dos seus. Continuaram a se olhar enquanto prendiam seu cabelo e ajeitavam a touca sobre suas orelhas e o levavam para longe. As portas duplas se fecharam por ação das molas pneumáticas e o contato se quebrou.

Sem dúvidas, o sedativo fazia efeito rápido. Os membros do corpo pareciam submersos em cimento. Há um maior número de pessoas em volta dele. Parecem muito altas e Itachi pensa que está assistindo a um funeral do ponto de vista do morto no caixão. Não sente medo. Enquanto seu cérebro flutua para longe, uma parte lúcida sua pensa: _Isto me tira mesmo daqui para sempre... não?_

E pensa, com a admiração de uma criança: _Este é o último pensamento que terei para sempre. Isto é adeus._

Então a morfina o sequestrou.

Achou que veria Itachi ser levado para sempre.

Ao seu lado, Fugaku falava rispidamente com um assistente que parecia ter idade o suficiente para ter se aposentado há dez anos. Ele manuseava nervosamente uma caneta esferográfica diante de suas perguntas. Shisui não ouvia o que diziam, e embora soubesse que deveria estar ouvindo, não conseguia prestar atenção. A cena se repetia sem parar em sua cabeça

(_eu te_)

e ele pressionou as mãos contra a cabeça, como se isso pudesse fazê-la parar.

Uma mão em seu ombro o fez erguer a cabeça. Mikoto estava assustada – seus lábios estavam completamente sem cor –, mas parecia calma.

- Vamos voltar para casa. Sasuke está fazendo um escândalo, mas independente de tudo, tem aula pela manhã. – O aperto em seu ombro ficou mais forte. – Você deve fazer o mesmo.

- Não. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Podem ir tranquilos. Eu vou ficar aqui.

- Qual a diferença entre ficar e partir? – questiona Fugaku, voltando do seu pequeno interrogatório. – Sua presença não terá efeito algum no resultado da cirurgia. É totalmente despropositada.

- Exatamente – concorda Shisui, recostando-se na cadeira. Eram nove da noite, mas ele já sentia-se insone. – Qual a diferença?

O pai de Itachi franze o cenho para ele, hábito que adquirira no exato dia em que encontraram-se pela primeira vez, e Mikoto apressa-se em prevenir que a conversa enverede para um caminho não tão cordial.

- Caso precise de alguma coisa, é só dizer e traremos a você.

- Se ele de fato precisar de algo, pode muito bem ir buscar por conta própria – seu marido declarou, cortante. Shisui percebeu que ele estava abalado, finalmente. Podia ter sido divertido para ele fingir que o filho não existia depois de ele saído de casa, todavia não parecia mais ter tanta graça agora.

Shisui sorriu para ela.

- Eu tô tranquilo, valeu.

Eles foram embora e Shisui ficou com a cabeça apoiada na parede. Fugaku tinha razão. Ficar ali era completamente inútil, mas isso não mudava muita coisa. Francamente, não mudava nada.

Três horas depois.

No dia em que Itachi soube que precisaria de um transplante, visualizara seu coração magro, raquítico, do jeito como o sentia dentro do peito. A verdade era que o órgão que o médico depositou na bandeja de metal ao lado da maca aparentava ser tão saudável e vigoroso quanto um coração poderia ser. À primeira vista, jamais se poderia dizer que era falho e doente.

Fazia meia hora que o coração de Tobirama pulsava ao ar livre com a velocidade monocórdica de uma maquinaria quando uma assistente chegou perto dele e falou-lhe em voz baixa e velada.

- Senhor, ele o está rejeitando.

- O quê?

Está tão concentrado costurando de volta as costelas que estavam reunidas dentro de uma bacia, quase brilhando de tão brancas onde não havia sangue coagulado, que não entende o que ela diz.

- O paciente. O organismo está rejeitando o coração.

O médico a encarou e ela retribuiu o olhar.

O anel fluorescente sobre eles esparrama uma luz forte, ofuscante e lavada que imprimia ao lugar a sensação de uma fotografia de local de crime. O fedor enjoante de sangue quente pairava pesadamente no ar.

Inicialmente, Shisui tentou ler o livro que havia trazido – _Savages_ –, e depois de ler a primeira frase pelo menos vinte vezes sem conseguir compreendê-la, largou-o de lado e ficou perambulando pelo hospital sob o olhar carrancudo dos seus funcionários, que o assistiam passar resignadamente.

Há pessoas ali, mas não muitas. Eram todos pacientes, andando devagar em ambos os sentidos do corredor em seus roupões baratos de hospital sobre pijamas também fornecidos pelo hospital. Ficam bem nas mulheres, mas parecem esquisitos nos homens porque nada são além de camisolas verdes que chegam à altura do joelho. Lembravam-lhe um filme de terror chamado _A Noite dos Mortos Vivos. _Todos movimentavam-se lentamente, e alguns usavam bengala. Seu andar vagaroso é assustador, mas também possui dignidade. É o andar de universitários de becas e barretes acadêmicos dirigindo-se ao auditório para uma reunião, o andar de pessoas que se dirigem lentamente para lugar nenhum. Como ele.

Houve uma única vez que ele deixou o hospital para dar uma volta na quadra e respirar um pouco de ar fresco que não estivesse cheirando a desinfetante e remédios vencidos. Após um tempo, deu-se saindo de um mercadinho 24 horas com um maço de cigarros num das mãos. Encarou o pacotinho como se não soubesse mais o que diabos era aquilo. Sabia que Itachi detestava o cheiro de cigarro, mas, por Deus, por que não? Um ou dois, só para acalmar os nervos. Recostaria as costas contra a parede, tragando profundamente, e expeliria a fumaça devagar por entre os lábios, observando-a sumir no céu estrelado.

De fato, estava dando meia volta para pedir um isqueiro para o homem do balcão, quando algo falou dentro dele. Algo cruel, cáustico como ácido, que ele nem desconfiava existir em sua alma normalmente ensolarada.

_Você fumar hoje seria como mijar no rosto morto dele. Não consegue pensar num memorial pior para Itachi? Hm? Não consegue se esforçar mais?_

Entrou de novo no mercadinho, mas não pediu um isqueiro, e sim café quente. Ao sair, jogou os cigarros numa lixeira e voltou para o hospital segurando o grande copo de isopor com as duas mãos. Tremiam ligeiramente.

Costumava pensar, quando pequeno, que hospitais assemelhavam-se a um grande aquário, só que sem água. Agora, estava como alguém com claustrofobia num submarino. Os andarilhos vagarosos retiraram-se para seus quartos para dormir seu sono comatoso, e ele ficou sozinho o resto do tempo no purgatório daquele imenso corredor, onde as revistas são antigas, as almofadas das poltronas são finas e a tevê está sempre parafusada no alto de um canto.

O tempo se torna uma coisa física, que pesa, como a terra. Adormeceu duas ou três vezes, e a última acordou sobressaltado, perguntando por quanto tempo dormira, sua mente trazendo à tona um terrível pensamento

(_e se ele já estiver_)

e ele o empurra para longe, o empurra de volta para baixo. Vai até o relógio e vê que ele marca 3h17. Fazia um pouco mais de seis horas que haviam dado início à cirurgia. Volta a sentar-se na poltrona.

Está muito quieto, percebe. Quieto demais. Era como se estivesse preso na pausa entre o inspirar e expirar do mundo. O único ruído era o zumbido das lâmpadas fluorescentes e da sua respiração. De certo modo, soube que havia terminado. Não sabia como, mas _sabia. _

O tempo passa, e então percebe uma movimentação. Passos. Lentamente, ergue a cabeça e afasta os cabelos dos olhos com a mão trêmula. Um médico vem na sua direção (não o cirurgião, um outro), avental verde, protetores de sapato da sala de cirurgia também verdes e uma expressão dura o suficiente para semear quatro tipos diferentes de medo e começar a cultivá-los na mente de Shisui.

Ele levanta e abre a boca para dizer a pergunta premiada (_vivo? morto?_), porém o médico dirigi-lhe a palavra primeiro. Fala o que tem que falar e Shisui ouve o que ele diz, mudo. Quando o homem vai embora, ele desmorona sobre uma das paredes de ladrilho, tão fraco quanto um boneco de pano.

Mikoto está sentada na varando do quarto do motel, um cobertor enrolado nos ombros. Fugaku estava deitado na cama de casal, e Sasuke na cama de armar. O filho adormecera fazia apenas uma hora. Ela ficara sentada ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e falando-lhe em voz baixa e reconfortante, observando os olhos escuros dele moverem-se de um lado para o outro, agitados, confusos, alarmados. Então ele finalmente dormira, um sono superficial e preocupado, do qual facilmente acordou quando o celular dela toca sobre o criado-mudo. Sua mão move-se para o aparelho, rápida como uma serpente dando o bote, e ele atende antes do segundo toque soar.

- Terminou? Como foi? O que aconteceu?

Mikoto entra no quarto e gentilmente tira o aparelho das suas mãos. O abajur foi ligado; Fugaku olhava solenemente para eles... tão solenemente quanto um homem com o cabelo desgrenhado e o rosto ainda inchado de sono pode parecer.

- Shisui? – ela pergunta, encostando o celular na orelha.

Escuta por um momento, e então grita tão alto que Sasuke pula da cama e o marido faz uma careta.

- O quê? – O filho quer saber, transtornado. – _O quê?_

- Sim. Sim, sim, vou falar para eles. Obrigada, e adeus.

Sasuke abre a boca para repetir a pergunta, mas Mikoto o abraça e ele pensa, atordoado, que está tudo acabado, que os médicos até tentaram, mas algo tinha dado errado na operação e eles estariam enterrando o irmão no dia seguinte.

O que a mãe fala é:

- Houve uma rejeição inicial logo depois de o transplante ter sido finalizado, mas isso foi apenas uma reação natural do sistema imunológico de Itachi, que pensou no novo coração como um "estranho" ao organismo. Shisui falou que o médico disse que isso costuma acontecer na maioria dos casos.

Afastou-se do filho, em cujo rosto nascera uma expressão de dúvida, como se ele não soubesse interpretar o que ela falava como uma notícia boa ou ruim.

- Por causa do DNA das células do doador, que é diferente das dele, entende? – Tentou se lembrar do que mais Shisui havia lhe contado. – Estão dando a ele drogas... imunossupressoras, acho que é esse o nome, para atenuar essa reação. Isso vai enfraquecer o sistema de defesa dele, e pode ser que venha a causar uma infecção, mas para todos os fins, o transplante foi um sucesso. Itachi vai viver.

Olhou para o marido ao dizer isso, e ela o conhecia bem demais para ver através da expressão impassível que usava.

Um sorriso incrédulo e aliviado nasce no rosto de Sasuke e ele pergunta:

- Quando vamos vê-lo?

- Mais tarde, querido. Vamos dormir por enquanto, já que seu irmão, graças a Deus, está fazendo o mesmo.

Não o deixaram vê-lo, contudo Shisui não pôde dizer que ficou _completamente_ triste por isso. O súbito desaparecimento da tensão fizera a fadiga se instalar sobre ele como um peso. Foi para o motel de táxi e se deitou na cama bem arrumada sem abrir os lençóis, tirando apenas os sapatos. E, assim que bateu no colchão, não conseguiu se imaginar levantando por nada. O quarto cheirava a alguma coisa; a sachê de mulher velha, ele pensou. Um cheiro de avó. Parecia tão fraco quanto ele.

Despertou com uma claridade fraca penetrando através das cortinas. Com o capacho de nuvens firmemente fixado no alto, sabia só que era dia. Tarde, claro, mas se meio-dia ou mais tarde, impossível saber. Numa outra tarde, o apetite teria servido como indicador, mas não naquele dia. O vento agitou seu cabelo quando saiu para a rua, penteando-o para trás.

Entra no hospital, agora cheio de vida, com seus vagarosos andarilhos novamente em pé, como se alguém lhes houvesse dado corda, e vai ao posto de enfermagem pedir informações. A enfermeira lhe diz que Itachi está no quarto 319, e ele corre a escadaria acima, uma vontade tão grande de vê-lo que era quase como uma febre.

Chegar ao quarto não é problema. Entrar lá dentro, depois de ver o monitor do lado de fora, é que não foi fácil. Há apenas quatro quartos no fim do corredor do terceiro andar e apenas um dos monitores está ligado; ele mostrava toda sorte de leituras. As únicas que Shisui reconhece com certeza são as do pulso terrivelmente alto – 178 – e da pressão sanguínea terrivelmente baixa – 8 por 4 –, logo acima do nome UCHIHA-ITACHI.

_Não arrede o pé agora. Não quando virou a noite nessa joça de hospital e quase teve um ataque dos nervos só de ver aquele médico com protetores nos pés._

Isso faz o truque. Ele entra, e antes de dar-se conta da família em volta dele, seus olhos fixam-se no próprio Itachi, com onze horas de pós-operatório, e ele quase ofega de horror e compaixão. Uma máscara de oxigênio de plástico está encaixada sobre seu rosto, sibilando. Dois tubos de plástico brotam do seu peito, onde um extenso curativo de gaze escondia a linha de incisão recém-fechada. Os tubos que se projetam das costas dele dão a impressão de ser quase grotescamente maiores em comparação aos da frente. Aos olhos desolados de Shisui, eles parecem do tamanho de mangueiras de radiador. São transparentes, e ele consegue ver um fluido turvo e pedaços sangrentos de tecido descendo por eles até uma espécie de maleta que está na cama ao seu lado.

Quer dizer algo, mas tem medo do que pode sair da sua boca. Mikoto, aquela mulher maravilhosa, que Deus a abençoasse, tomou a dianteira.

- Vamos dá-los um pouco de privacidade.

- Não vou deixar meu irmão sozinho – protestou Sasuke. Está com a camiseta ao avesso, e ninguém parecia notar. Shisui não teria hesitado em fazer alguma piadinha sobre isso, uma de bem de mau-gosto, mas isso nem sequer lhe passa pela cabeça. Não consegue tirar os olhos do rosto branco como leite daquele que foi seu único amor à primeira vista, à última vista, a cada uma e a todas as vistas.

- Seu irmão não vai estar sozinho, Shisui cuidará dele.

Sasuke lança um olhar a ele que diz _não faz diferença_, mas sai arrastando os pés. Quem se demora mais é Fugaku. Ficou olhando para o filho – o que restava dele, ao menos –, o sobrolho franzido, aparentemente pensando profundamente em algo, pensando _com força_, e dava para ver que isso estava lhe causando um esforço enorme. Seus olhos desviaram-se para Shisui, e ele pela primeira vez repara como Itachi herdara muito de sua aparência do pai. Os olhos castanhos, os cabelos apenas um tom mais escuros, aquele frio autocontrole. Mas era só isso. Mesmo quando alcançasse a idade de Fugaku, Itachi continuaria sendo tão diferente dele quanto um pêssego fresco é de um enlatado.

O pai de Itachi parece que vai falar alguma coisa, porém decide contra, e passa marchando por ele sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

Poderia ter ficado em pé em frente à porta por muito tempo, mas seu tempo ali era fugaz. Após passado o choque inicial com a aparência absolutamente devastada dele, toma conhecimento da febre queimando sua pele. O rosto fino e pálido está totalmente coberto de suor, como se houvesse sido enxugado com uma esponja carregada de água. Shisui vai até ele e pega uma mecha de cabelo, sentindo seu peso, sentindo o quanto está úmida. Foi ela que frisou o quão esteve perto de perdê-lo. O quão perto esteve de nunca mais chegar em casa e encontrá-lo sentado em cima da pia, lanchando um iogurte com sabor de fruta, comendo-o em pequenos bocados e usando uma dos camisetões de dormir de Shisui, que assumia a forma de um velame em seu peito magro e quase chegava aos joelhos.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, e durante um tempo perdeu-se nos bipes de equipamento hospitalar e o fluxo suave e constante de oxigênio sendo bombeado. Não estava saltitante de felicidade, nem mesmo aliviado. Tudo o que sente no momento é um espanto crescente. Espanto esse que aumenta infindavelmente quando leva os olhos do peito para seu rosto (não conseguia acreditar no colorido da pele sobre as costelas suturadas e abaixo dos olhos; parecia pintada de tinta roxa) e vê que os olhos de Itachi estão abertos.

Aproxima-se dele, adentrando a sua quentura moribunda.

- Itachi?

Não teve resposta. Sabia que não teria, mesmo antes de ter perguntado. Através das pálpebras semicerradas, Itachi olhava para ele – e _através _dele, ao que parecia. Não estava consciente. Tentou de novo mesmo assim, um pouco mais desesperadamente.

- Itachi. Itachi, responda, cara.

Chongas. _Niente. _As pálpebras dele voltaram a se fechar aos poucos.

Ele ficou ainda inclinado sobre ele por um momento, sentindo o cheiro acre do caldo de suor em que sua pele marinava.

Passos vindo pelo corredor, o som de saltos repicando nos ladrilhos. Provavelmente uma das enfermeiras, usando seus vestidos brancos, meias brancas e aqueles chapéus que sempre fazem Shisui pensar em pombas empalhadas. Ela abriu a porta e disse que ele deveria sair para que pudesse trocar o curativo. Shisui levantou-se e saiu apenas a tempo de vê-la retirar a comprida faixa de gaze, revelando a incisão que mais parece um traço tortuoso desenhado por uma criança. Ainda sangra, ele vê, ou porque a incisão estava demorando a cicatrizar, ou porque não estava nem mesmo cicatrizando. O tratamento imunossupressor não deixava. Irônico a maneira como tinham que debilitar seu mecanismo de defesa para que não destruísse o coração que o mantinha funcionando. Irônico como, após tudo o que se passou, o próprio corpo de Itachi procurava matá-lo.

Irônico, e um tanto horrível.

A única coisa da qual podia cantar vitória (digamos, além do sucesso da cirurgia) era como fora ele quem estava com Itachi quando ele finalmente recuperou a consciência. Monitores que soam como secretárias eletrônicas apitam e bipam. Duas bolsas de algo transparente estão penduradas entre ele e a parede. Do lado da cama, Shisui está sentado na cadeira de encosto reto com a mão dele envolta em uma das suas. Na outra, segura o romance que não tivera paciência para ler enquanto o namorado estava no limiar entre a vida e a morte, e estava gostando bastante. Ele chegou à parte em que as mulheres presas na selva aprendem a usar seus sutiãs como estilingues. Tanta lycra! Shisui não sabe se os leitores estão prontos para esse livro da sra. Conran, mas ele o acha corajosa e muito bonito, ao seu modo. A coragem não é sempre meio bonita?

Não vê Itachi abrir as pálpebras – desta vez sem a névoa provocada pelos medicamentos, e sim a luz límpida da inteligência nos olhos. Olha para Shisui e sua voz é um sussurro quase inaudível – nada mais que uma lufada de vento por debaixo da porta –, mas Shisui o escuta e baixa o livro.

- Bom dia, Cinderela, o sol lhe diz olá.

Itachi diz algo e Shisui inclina-se para ouvir melhor.

- Não é Cinderela – sussurra. Tenta ajeitar-se melhor na cama e fez um esgar de espanto e dor por causa das costelas desarranjadas. Acaba desistindo e recosta a cabeça no travesseiro. – Quer dizer a Bela Adormecida.

- Você deve estar bem melhor para _isso _não passar despercebido pelo seu pobre cerebrozinho dopado. Como se sente?

Isso parece despertar uma parte sua ainda adormecida. Aperta a mão de Shisui, seus olhos abrindo-se muito, quase se arregalando.

- Estou vivo? – pergunta. – O... transplante correu bem?

- Você realmente quer que eu responda isso? – retrucou, sorrindo.

O aperto em sua mão fica mais forte. Itachi respira muito rápido, e uma lágrima desce o seu rosto.

- Ei, se acalma – Shisui pediu, colocando o livro de lado e pondo uma mão sobre sua testa. – Você ainda tem um pouco de febre, não pode se estressar desse jeito.

Embora não soubesse _por que _estava estressado. Esperava dele uma reação, certo. Algum tipo de reação. _Qualquer_ tipo. Mas com certeza não este.

- Shisui, você tem de fazer algo por mim.

Não dissera _peço-lhe para fazer algo por mim, _e sim _você _tem de _fazer algo por mim._ Independente do que fosse, àquela altura do campeonato, Shisui não podia negar-lhe muita coisa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, cauteloso.

Itachi lhe disse.

O perfume das flores era terrível e embrulhou o estômago antes mesmo de entrar na capela mortuária, mas ele foi firme. Foi firme por Itachi. Mas também foi firme por ele mesmo. Descobriu que queria fazer aquilo.

Havia talvez umas seiscentas pessoas lá dentro. Hashirama era uma personalidade importante (por causa de quê, Shisui não sabia e nem se interessou em saber), e o pessoal ali dentro foi o que sua esposa chamou de "os mais próximos". Mais próximos dele ou do irmão, não se atreveu a perguntar. Porém não havia maneira de se saber. Ninguém falava muito, e não havia nenhuma expressão chocada. Todos ali dentro esperavam por aquilo como se espera que a noite siga-se ao pôr-do-sol.

Pessoas falaram e fizeram discursos, alguns realmente muito lindos, outros dando a impressão de terem sido decorados, e um garoto falou de modo curto e atormentado antes de ser retirado e levado para o banheiro, de onde sairia mais tarde com os olhos vermelhos. Ocorre a Shisui que, em uma realidade diferente, poderia ser Itachi naquele caixão de mogno, coberto de cravos brancos e as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Levanta-se e olha para aquela multidão de rostos desconhecidos, e não sente-se nervoso nem nada parecido. Eram apenas pessoas, querendo que aquilo apenas terminasse logo para que pudessem ir para casa, para quem quer que as estivesse esperando, como ele. Graças a Tobirama, Shisui _tinha _alguém que o esperava, e só desejava que pudesse levá-lo de volta para seu aconchegante apartamento o mais breve possível.

- Não conheci Tobirama Senjuu em vida – ele começa –, contudo acredito que o conheci melhor na morte do que jamais teria feito em anos de convivência. Passar adiante o coração que ainda bate... por si mesmo desistir de viver para que outro possa continuar, por pouco tempo que lhe restasse... não é uma decisão que qualquer um tomaria. Em fato, acredito que muitos poucos aqui dentro o teriam feito.

Sabiam que ele não estava contando nenhuma mentira ali em cima. Alguns chegaram a baixar os olhos.

- Sei apenas que _eu _não o faria. Ninguém é imortal, mas já reparam como todos tentamos ser?

Vira-se e mira o rosto no caixão. Tirando os lábios rachados e a cor de leite coalhado, a expressão era serena. De alguém dormindo, até. _O sujeito com o avental aberto atrás, _pensa, e tem de sorrir àquilo.

– Porém, este homem tomou essa decisão ,e diabos me levem se eu souber por quê. É por causa dele que um estranho está vivo hoje. É por causa dele que meu noivo vai poder retornar para a sua família, novo em folha e pronto para botar pra quebrar.

Jurava como a palavra viera-lhe quase sem perceber, mas quando a pronunciou, soube que era verdade. Já era mais que hora, de qualquer jeito.

(_eu te amo_)

- Obrigado, Tobirama – disse. – Obrigado por devolvê-lo a mim.

Ninguém o aplaudiu ou o cumprimentou, mas não poucas cabeças viraram-se em sua direção enquanto caminhava pela estreita passarela. Hashirama o observava, e quando Shisui retribuiu o olhar, fez um gesto; não um aceno, mas uma saudação estranha, complacente, levando a ponta dos dedos primeiro até sua testa e então até os lábios, estendendo em seguida a mão para ele com os dedos afastados. Shisui conseguia ver a brancura daquela palma.

Ele saiu para o frescor daquela manhã, deixando para trás o glorioso cheiro misturado de todas aquelas flores e rádio tocando "Blessed Assurance", o som elevando-se no ar até desvanecer.

No dia em que Itachi recebeu alta – com uma lista gigante de remédios para comprar e um longo e duro período de reabilitação pela frente, para endireitar o tórax feito em pedaços –, Shisui o levou para o motel onde estava hospedado. Mesmo após ter dormido o dia inteiro, Itachi aconchega-se cuidadosamente na cama de casal e apaga trinta segundos depois de pousar a cabeça no travesseiro. Desconfiava que essa era a rotina que o esperava – dormir, acordar para tomar a medicação, tirar um cochilo, tentar comer, e então zarpar para a terra dos sonhos novamente.

O céu ainda está escuro quando acorda, e Shisui é uma sombra que respira ao seu lado. Itachi aproxima-se desajeitadamente dele, e procura com os lábios a boca em seu rosto até encontrá-la.

- Mmn... Ita... – Shisui pisca, incerto. – Como está se sentindo?

- Venha caminhar comigo.

Ele não questiona, apenas senta-se na cama, pressionando as mãos no rosto, e então o ajuda a se levantar. As luzes acenderam-se para eles quando saíram do quarto, iluminando seus rostos pálidos de sono e as olheiras sob os olhos de Itachi, intensas como equimoses, todavia já clareando a olhos vistos. Seguem todo o caminho até a recepção e então para os fundos do prédio. Há uma piscina com os jatos ligados e os muros são altos e cercados de arbustos e árvores baixas, uma delas carregada de bananas verdes. A vista dava para as luzes noturnas da cidade ainda adormecida, que pareciam pedras preciosas jogadas a esmo.

Sentar, antes um ato tão descomplicado quanto acenar ou chutar uma bola, tornou-se uma tarefa que tinha de ser realizada em três atos: ajoelhar-se, apoiar uma mão no chão e então cair de bunda no piso, acompanhando uma careta. Odiava sentir-se desengonçado daquele jeito. Postava-se diante do espelho e ele não refletia nada exceto seu corpo de sempre, um pouco magro demais e aquele pôr-do-sol em hematomas; ainda assim, não conseguia livrar-se da sensação de que o cirurgião trocara seu coração e, de quebra, transformara o torso em uma enorme e desconfortável gaiola de ossos. Ela o fazia adotar uma postura encurvada, os braços ligeiramente arqueados, e mesmo que ele tentasse permanecer reto, voltava à posição dois minutos depois.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio durante um minuto, ouvindo a água jorrar das paredes de cerâmica da piscina em borbotões, enchendo-a quase até a borda.

- Fiquei surpreso de seu pai deixá-lo sozinho comigo – comentou Shisui. – Sua mãe deve ter tido um dedo nisso.

- Um dedo, até mesmo dois – Itachi concordou. – Porém não é apenas isso. Meu pai... não mudou, suponho que não chegue a esse ponto, mas de certa forma conformou-se. Acredito que isso se deveu a como você permaneceu no hospital mais tempo do que qualquer um deles. Não era realmente necessário dirigir todo o caminho da faculdade até aqui.

As orelhas de Shisui avermelharam-se. Não foi algo que Itachi viu, e sim intuiu, pelo seu tom de voz embaraçado de uma criança que fora pega comendo a sobremesa antes de o almoço ficar pronto.

- Que tipo de primo eu seria se não ficasse ao seu lado justamente quando você mais precisa?

- Um tipo bem ruim. E um namorado pior ainda.

Shisui não responde. Uma criança ri ao longe, muito distante dali. Itachi dá-se conta de que está novamente cansado e quer voltar para a cama, mas isso não o tornava incapaz de desfrutar o aroma perfumado da noite e a sensação de uma brisa ligeira na pele. Após tanto tempo no ambiente estéril e clinicamente higienizado do hospital, deu-se tempo para desfrutar da saúde da noite, aquela sensação de saúde que nele penetrava.

Dois minutos mais tarde, diz:

- Ele está finalmente compreendendo que estamos juntos. Pode não gostar do que vê, mas entende não pode mais _ignorar _isso.

- E o que _você_ pensa em relação a isso?

Sua mão sobre pelo braço de Shisui e lhe acaricia suavemente a orelha. De fato, ela estava _muito _quente.

- Percebo o que quer ouvir – diz. Usa a orelha para virar seu rosto para si, e atrás de Shisui o horizonte começava a clarear, uma luzinha débil que fez desaparecer a maioria das estrelas. Antes de falar, sua língua tenta grudar-se ao céu da boca, um hábito que iria demorar a desaparecer, mas eles tinham tempo. Todo o tempo do mundo, e essa era a verdade. – Eu te amo. Totalmente, ternamente, tragicamente.

Palavras muita autênticas, pensa ele, para serem expostas àquele mundo tão desfiado e triste, mas talvez valesse a pena. Tudo o que se pensa logo antes do raiar do sol costuma ser verdade.

- Itachi, você ao menos sabe o que é amor?

Itachi olha solenemente para ele.

- _Você_ sabe?

Ele abre a boca para dizer que sim, mas hesita. Itachi deu um sorriso (Shisui achou que ele parecia estranho e absolutamente maravilhoso no seu rosto demasiado esquálido e atormentado pela dor).

- Penso sobre isso, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Sei que amo meu pai e minha mãe, e amo Sasuke acima dos dois. Talvez eu realmente não tenha certeza sobre você, mas recorda-se do que disse a Raposa ao Pequeno Príncipe?

- Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas – Shisui responde sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

- Exatamente. Shisui, eu... – Itachi busca as palavras. Chegava a ser engraçado a necessidade quase desesperadora que sentia em justificar-se para ele. Ou talvez achasse engraçado porque aquela falta de entendimento o deixava nervoso. – Eu desejo a gente. Você. Isto. Por sua causa.

- Quer dizer que eu insisti tanto em amá-lo que você ficou de saco cheio e aceitou em me amar de volta – falou num tom pensativo e amargo. – Deus, Itachi, quando me apaixonei por você eu era um jovem estúpido e impulsivo e não suportava levar um não como resposta. Não é a mesma coisa agora.

- Não, não é. – O céu ainda estava bem escuro de um lado, mas o outro assumia um tom esverdeado. – Antes, ter alguém para amar era assustador, e assim continua sendo, mas o tempo mostrou que também é muito bom.

Ele vê que Shisui está comovido, embora estivesse tentando de tudo para ocultar isso. Itachi o beija uma, duas vezes, e na segunda Shisui murmura contra os seus lábios.

- A gente há de se casar?

Os olhos de Itachi refletem o nascer do sol em matizes de cinza. Shisui desconfia que dá para se afogar neles. Dá, mesmo.

- No outono – ele diz.

Shisui assentiu, sem se surpreender.

- Depois de terminado o semestre. Outubro?

- Não tão cedo. Por volta do Dia de Ação de Graças. O que acha?

- Shisui acha que temos um plano. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Obrigado.

Itachi deita a cabeça em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo o surpreendendo e agradando. O ar está frio e as árvores são negras como breu contra o céu e há novamente a risadinha de criança, quase tão fraca como um hálito de brisa antes do alvorecer.


End file.
